Old Blue
Old Blue (also known as Test Blue) is a color. It had much to offer but did not re-appear in the launch of Club Penguin. In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, it is available in the Gift Shop. It is often used for tutorials of Club Penguin as a color for animated penguins. Color Values Appearances *Gary is Old Blue in missions, artwork, etc. *The penguins clapping at the end of Sled Racing are Old Blue. *During the Celebration of Water, there was an Old Blue penguin on a sign showing penguins to throw a snowball in a big bowl. *The penguins on the Actions in the bar are Old Blue. *The penguin performing the trumpet in the Lighthouse Grand Opening party was Old Blue. *When you join a practice Card-Jitsu Match, the penguins (and you) would turn Old Blue. *The website's icon also has a penguin wearing the Old Blue color. *This color appears on penguins with glitches. *If you take a puffle for a walk, take it off and you will be in the Old Blue color (Seen happening in Puffle Party 2012). *There is a glitch where you can see a penguin that is Old Blue with a blue circle round his/her feet *Penguins turn Old Blue for a split second when spawning in busy rooms, like the Town during a party. *When starting a 4 player game of Card-Jitsu Fire or Card-Jitsu Water, sometimes they are Old Blue. *During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012, the tube that lead to the Hero HQ had a picture of an Old Blue penguin. *During Holiday Party 2012, there is an old blue penguin frozen in a pose similar to Gary the Gadget Guy when he was frozen in Operation: Blackout. *The Penguin Band were old blue in Penguin Chat 3. *A few Club Penguin toys are Old Blue. *In The Awards Show in the Hollywood Party 2013, when it told you what to do when you get an award, the penguin who is showing you what to do was Old Blue. Trivia *It is probably the oldest color in Club Penguin. *Before CPIP, the Penguins in the room would be Old Blue while loading. *This was the first Color released and was used as a test. *If you turn Blue and go under the water on the Hidden Lake, your penguin should be Old Blue. *One time, there was a glitch where Old Blue penguins would be doing all of the dances, and the Map would flash "MAP" and "MAPA." *There used to be a glitch where when you danced with the Green Hoodie, you would become the Old Blue color and your shoes would disappear. It is unknown whether this was a just a glitch or an actual easter egg from the Club Penguin team. *Old Blue penguins are usually use for instructions, example the award show at the Hollywood Party. *It's a type of Cerulean blue. Glitches Gallery Old blue in game.PNG|The Old Blue color in-game. Unhurky.png|What the color Old Blue would possibly look like on a penguin. OLD BLUE.png|Old Blue glitch in a Card-Jitsu Water game. PrizeWinner.png|An Old Blue penguin winning an award. Pc3-busy-working.jpg|Old Blue penguins in Penguin Chat 3. Screenshot from 2012-09-27 19:50:52.png|Old Blue penguins in The Club Penguin Times #172 Old blue mexicano.png|Old Blue penguin. Old_Blue_Penguins_in_Sled_Race.png|Two Old Blue penguins in Sled Race Old Bue Icon.png|The Colour icon. Old_blue_in_Hydro_Hopper.png|An Old Blue penguin in Hydro Hopper. if his old.png|Old Blue penguin spotted in the Dock during Holiday Party 2012. Pc3 igloo band.png|The old blue Penguin Band. Cp old blue kariothrafstis.png|An old blue penguin at the Holiday Party 2012 in the Ski Lodge. F.I.S.H_Penguin.png|Old Blue Penguin on the front of the F.I.S.H. AwardsShowHelp.png|An old blue Penguin giving instructions in the Awards Show. See also *Color *Aqua Category:Penguin Chat 3 Category:Colors Category:Unavailable Colors Category:Early Club Penguin Category:Blue items